


Buat Tunanganku, Mirat.

by Levin_64



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: M/M, a bit angsty lul, first ff pls have mercy, randilan co cwit, tears pls
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levin_64/pseuds/Levin_64
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta yang sederhana antara dua penikmat sajak. Dimulai di kota Bandung, dimana ia telah menjadi saksi bisu terhadap sebuah cinta yang kian hangat dan memukau. Namun ia juga telah menjadi saksi dimana air hujan kalah bertanding dengan air mata.





	1. Rindu.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo guys, Levin here.  
> Jadi ini fanfic pertama gw.  
> Pls pls pls pls pls pls have mercy on me lul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aku takut, kalau nanti kamu tidak ada di hadapanku lagi. Aku takut, kalau nanti kamu mulai pergi dari pikiranku."

\---------  
_Buat tunanganku, Mirat._

 _Bersandar pada tari warna pelangi_  
_Kau depanku bertudung sutra senja_  
_Di hitam matamu kembang mawar dan melati_  
_Harum rambutmu mengalun bergelut senda_

_Sepi menyanyi, malam dalam mendoa tiba_  
_Meriak muka air kolam jiwa_  
_dan dalam dadaku memerdu lagi  
_ _Menarik menari seluruh aku_

_Hidupku dari hidupku, pintu terbuka_  
_Selama matamu bagiku menengadah_  
_Selama kau darah mengalir dari luka  
_ _Antara kita mati datang tidak membelah..._

_Buat Miratku, Ratuku! Kubentuk dunia sendiri,_  
_dan kuberi jiwa segala yang dikira orang mati di alam ini!_  
_Kucuplah aku terus, kucuplah_  
_Dan semburkanlah tenaga dan hidup dalam tubuhku..._  
\---------

"Lumayan. Untung diriku sudah luluh, kalau tidak, saya jatuh lagi menuju rasa!"

Tawa Rangga menggema di kelas kosong. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku tepat tersandar di belakang kelas, menghadap ke seorangnya lagi, yang sudah bersajak ria.

"Lebih baik jatuh daripada tidak sama sekali!"

Balas seorangnya lagi. Dilan, yang selesai membaca puisi karya Chairil Anwar, membungkuk hormat seakan depan kelas itu menjadi panggung megahnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih."

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang. Antarkan saya lagi ya."

"Dasar, maunya terus diantar. Memangnya saya ojek?"

"Ojek menuju hati kakak. Ayo pulang!"

Sebuah sore yang ceria. Sebuah pasangan yang memadukan rasa dengan sajak-sajak tanpa henti dari jam sepulang sekolah, meninggalkan kelas kosong itu dan berjalan, mencari kendaraan kesayangan Dilan.

Berdua mengarungi jalan di kota Bandung seakan menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka. Tertawa, seringkali bercanda dan beriringan, Rangga dan Dilan terlihat seperti sebuah pasangan yang amat sangat romantis. Seharusnya Rangga yang menyetir, namun karena Dilan selalu memaksa untuk menyetir, katanya;

"Kamu duduk. Jangan nyetir, berat. Kamu gak akan kuat. Biar aku saja."

Gombalan lain dari Dilan. Rangga hanya bisa tertawa dan ikut mengiyakan saja, daripada urusan tidak selesai.

.

.

Kasmaran mereka terus berlanjut dan terus berlanjut.

Kisah cinta mereka seakan tidak ada noda hitam permasalahan, karena mereka sendiri sudah sedikitnya paham akan urusan dan sifat masing-masing. Mereka sudah sangat akrab, ditambah dengan waktu pendekatan yang tidak sebentar pula.

Pengejaran yang ditemani ketidakpastian adalah makanan mereka sesaat sebelum berpacaran. Sekarang mereka sudah menjadi satu, dan mereka merasa sangat nyaman disitu.

.

Namun, mulai tibalah suatu siang babak penentu kisah mereka.

"Dilan. Ayo ikut saya."

Dilan pun hanya bisa mengiyakan, karena terdengar dari nada Rangga yang serius, Dilan tidak bisa terus berperilaku santai.

.

.

"Saya akan kuliah ke New York."

Dilan pun terdiam.

"New York?"

"Iya, New York."

Sebuah keheningan yang sangat mencekam.

"Ini, sebuah hal yang tidak bisa aku duga. Mengapa memberitahuku?"

"Kamu kekasihku. Lebih baik aku memberitahumu dulu kan?"

Hati Dilan pun mulai memendam amarah dan kesedihan yang telah tercampuk aduk, yang membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Tapi, kalau aku berikan hatiku padamu, mas janji kan nggak bakalan nghancurin itu?"

Rangga pun terdiam. Sejuta diam mencekam mereka berdua.

"Tidak usah kamu berikan hatimu... Karena saya takut hatimu hancur seperti apa yang kamu tanyakan pada saya."

Sebuah jawaban yang mengagetkan. Rangga, seorang yang sangat tenang di segala situasi, hanya bisa runtuh di dalam situasi ini. Ya. Dimana ia menuturkan sebuah fakta yang mengoyak hati seorang yang diajaknya untuk bicara.

"... Jadi, selama ini... mas hanya bohong pada saya?", kata Dilan dengan suara lirih dan tersengal.

Rangga pun langsung menatap wajah Dilan, dengan penuh rasa bingung dan sedih.

"Tidak, maksud saya bukan seperti—"

"Diam. Sudah cukup."

Dan Dilan pun langsung pergi membelakangi pria berambut ikal itu, dengan langkah yang cepat, seakan ingin pergi dari kenyataan yang telah dihadapinya di dalam waktu dekat sebelum ini.

Rangga hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya teriris, terkoyak, dengan segala yang Dilan perbuat tadi. Ia hanya bisa menunduk lemas, menyesali apa yang ada. Namun, karena masih jam sekolah, ia berusaha dengan keras memikirkan hal lain. Ia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Dilan bukanlah Dilan yang biasa. Ia hanya diam, menatap ke bawah, seakan berpikir namun juga menusuk dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung pulang, tanpa pamit, tanpa jejak, dengan motor kesayangannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, hal yang ingin dilakukannya adalah berlari ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu, dan melarutkan diri di dalam rasa hampa yang baru saja tertanam pada dirinya.

"Kenapa harus begini... cintaku seakan dipermainkan... Jadi... sia-sia belakakah...."

Dilan terus bertutur pelan, menyesali semua yang ada. Ia mulai jatuh ke dalam suatu lautan lara yang seakan tak ada habisnya untuk menghempas Dilan. Dilan... saat ini ia sedang benar-benar bersusah hati.

Hujan pun turun, menemani isakan Dilan yang terus bersedih, memikirkan tragisnya masa depan yang akan ia alami. Tak kuat menahannya lagi, Dilan, dengan baju sekolah yang masih belum ia ganti, dengan gesit keluar dari rumah, berlari menerobos hujan, seraya meneteskan hujannya sendiri di tengah deras. Tanpa memikirkan risiko, ia berlari jauh, sangat jauh, ke tempat dimana ia sangat ingin bertemu seorang yang lain.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu di kala senja bersiram hujan. Rangga pun dengan muramnya berjalan dari ruang tamu sehabis membaca buku menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu. Dan yang ada di balik pintu itu adalah...

Dilan.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Mata merah bak senja.

Menyorot Rangga dengan ekspresi yang tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tega sekali kamu meninggalkanku! Tidakkah pernah kamu berpikir sekali saja menjadi aku?!"

Sontak Rangga pun kaget. Tak pernah ia mendengar kekasihnya berteriak lantang di depannya, dengan nada yang kian marahnya. Rangga pun mendekati Dilan yang sedang gundah hatinya, mulai mengarahkan tangannya menuju pipi Dilan.

Plak!

Rasa panas tertimpa di telapak tangan Rangga. Dilan, menolak untuk didekati, oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dilan."

"Aku ngga tahu harus gimana lagi, Rangga! Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu itu?!"

Kalimat yang terus merajam hati Rangga. Ia pun terdiam, memandang lelaki yang di depannya itu. Tiba-tiba, Rangga langsung mengambil tangan Dilan, menariknya masuk menuju rumah, dan menutup pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lepasin tanganku! Lepasin!"

"Dilan."

"Lepas—"

"Dilan!"

Dilan pun terkejut, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, mendengar nada tegas dari lelaki yang menariknya. Mulutnya pun berhenti bergerak dan meronta, dan matanya yang lembam itu mulai tertuju pada seorang yang lain.

Sebuah jeda. Dua insan yang saling memandang satu sama lain, beradu rasa dalam diam. Mereka hanya memandang dan memandang, bertanya pada semesta tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu, Rangga pun memeluk Dilan dan mendekatkan mukanya pada salah satu sisi wajah Dilan.

"Maafkan saya. Maafkan jika saya terlalu kejam di hadapanmu."

Dilan pun langsung membalas dengan dekapan yang kian eratnya, membenamkan mukanya di pundak Rangga, dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Rangga pun melepas dekapannya dan mengelus kepala Dilan.

"Ayo, ke kamar saya saja. Lebih baik kita duduk sambil berbicara terus terang. Daripada disini, nanti bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar kita?"

Dilan pun mengangguk perlahan, dan mulai mengikuti sosok yang lebih tinggi menuju sebuah ruangan.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, di atas ranjang. Dinginnya senja itu menusuk kulit kedua orang yang sedang berperang dengan kesedihan. Emosional dan dramatis, bisa saja disebut begitu. Namun, mereka berdua terus bertahan untuk menemukan titik dimana mereka bisa mulai bernafas lega.

"Saya tidak akan mundur, Dilan. Saya akan kuliah di New York, dan itu sudah konkrit adanya. Saya tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk berkata demikian, karena aku tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Dan terjadilah saat ini."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Rangga berusaha untuk berbicara dengan nada yang tenang, yang membuat Dilan semakin terpuruk hatinya. Dilan menunduk, enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Apakah memang semesta itu kejam terhadap kisah kita, Rangga? Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Meninggalkan saya sendirian... Saya kuat, tentu. Tapi tidak seperti ini, Rangga..."

Dilan berkata dengan sangat lirih dan pelan, tidak bisa menahan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Lalu berangsurlah jeda setelah Dilan berucap. Rangga tidak bisa menemukan kata, takut menyakiti lebih dalam lagi. Setelah sekian lama, Dilan pun mulai menaikkan mukanya, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Rangga.

"Rindu itu memang berat, Rangga. Namun rindu yang saya rasakan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sakit sekali, Rangga. Aku takut, kalau nanti kamu tidak ada di hadapanku lagi. Aku takut, kalau nanti kamu mulai pergi dari pikiranku."

Air mata pun makin deras mengalir dari Dilan. Tak kuat baginya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setelah beberapa hari merenungkan masa depan yang tak dapat ia tebak lagi.

"Mustahil bagi saya untuk meninggalkanmu, karena kamu sudah menancapku di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam," ucap Rangga dengan lirih.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya telah membuatmu seperti ini. Lebih baik seperti ini juga, daripada nantinya saya menghilang tanpa ada satupun kabar, yang tentu membuat Dilan menjadi lebih sedih daripada sekarang ini.", katanya sembari mengusap kepala Dilan.

"Jadi berhentilah menangis."

Rangga pun mengecup dahi sang kekasih.

"Dan ayo, kita berdansa di atas peraduan ini seakan dunia telah berhenti untuk menyaksikan balada terakhir kita berdua di kota ini, Dilan, Miratku."

Dan Dilan pun terdiam, menghentikan isaknya; matanya terfokus dengan mata yang lain, yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Sebuah jeda yang tak panjang, namun berarti. Sesaat kemudian, si lelaki berambut ikal mulai menggerakkan mulutnya, dan berbisik kepada seorang yang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kau rindu padaku, maukah Rangga memberitahuku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa berlari menemui Rangga."

Keduanya pun tertawa kecil, menempelkan kedua bibir bersama untuk menyatakan cinta.

.

.

Dua tahun pun berlalu.

Tanpa kabar, tanpa surat.

Sehari-hari Dilan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. Masih tetap bersikukuh untuk menjadi panglima perang yang terkenal di Bandung, walaupun sudah tidak seliar dulu. Sekarang Dilan sudah menjadi mahasiswa, dimana ia harus bisa menjadi seorang yang tertata.

Tidak seperti dulu, katanya. Ia terlalu bergantung dengan cinta. Ia tidak menyesal, tetapi Dilan selalu berkata kepada dirinya untuk terus maju dan teguh. Untuk seorang yang ia cintai.

.

Suatu malam di rumah, telepon berdering.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Bisa berbicara dengan Dilan?"

Dilan pun terkejut. Suara yang sangat familiar terhembus menuju telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Rangga?"

"Sore, haha. Suaramu masih selembut dulu."

"A-ada apa, Rangga?"

Tangan Dilan seraya bergemetar memegang telepon. Malu, gembira, sedih, semua perasaannya tercampur aduk setelah mendengar suara Rangga dari seberang.

"Aku rindu."

"A-aku juga."

"Aku di depan rumah."

Setelah mendengar itu, Dilan langsung menutup teleponnya dengan gesit, lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

Dan ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi di depan pagar.

Kekasihnya, Rangga Sastrowardoyo.

Dilan pun berlari keluar, membuka pagar dan memeluk sang kekasih yang lama tidak ia jumpa.

"Aku pulang."

"Kamu kembali."

Rangga pun mengusap kepala pria yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Tunanganku Mirat, sekali lagi aku berucap, aku pulang."

"Miratmu ini masih menunggu dunia yang kau buat, rajaku."

Dan keduanya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang tiada tara, mengikat mereka sehingga benang merah yang terlilit, takkan pernah sekalipun putus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo!  
> thank you udah baca first chapternya OwO  
> i told u guys kalo ini ff pertamaku jadi ya hehe  
> maafkan hehe
> 
> NEXT BAKALAN ADA NAENA  
> HEHE
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> **Levin**


	2. Dansa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Saya berjanji untuk mencintai Dilan. Tidak ada yang lain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, ini Levin (lagi)  
> Jadi, chapter ini adalah kisah kelanjutan mendetail dimana Dilan sedang berada di rumah Rangga, di kasur Rangga, duduk bersebelahan.
> 
> NSFW ALERT GUYS! ><  
> Thank you and have fun reading this...  
> well, yeah. k thx bye lol

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, di atas ranjang. Dinginnya senja itu menusuk kulit kedua orang yang sedang berperang dengan kesedihan. Emosional dan dramatis, bisa saja disebut begitu. Namun, mereka berdua terus bertahan untuk menemukan titik dimana mereka bisa mulai bernafas lega.

"Saya tidak akan mundur, Dilan. Saya akan kuliah di New York, dan itu sudah konkrit adanya. Saya tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk berkata demikian, karena aku tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Dan terjadilah saat ini."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Rangga berusaha untuk berbicara dengan nada yang tenang, yang membuat Dilan semakin terpuruk hatinya. Dilan menunduk, enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Apakah memang semesta itu kejam terhadap kisah kita, Rangga? Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Meninggalkan saya sendirian... Saya kuat, tentu. Tapi tidak seperti ini, Rangga..."

Dilan berkata dengan sangat lirih dan pelan, tidak bisa menahan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Lalu berangsurlah jeda setelah Dilan berucap. Rangga tidak bisa menemukan kata, takut menyakiti lebih dalam lagi. Setelah sekian lama, Dilan pun mulai menaikkan mukanya, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Rangga.

"Rindu itu memang berat, Rangga. Namun rindu yang saya rasakan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sakit sekali, Rangga. Aku takut, kalau nanti kamu tidak ada di hadapanku lagi. Aku takut, kalau nanti kamu mulai pergi dari pikiranku."

Air mata pun makin deras mengalir dari Dilan. Tak kuat baginya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setelah beberapa hari merenungkan masa depan yang tak dapat ia tebak lagi.

"Mustahil bagi saya untuk meninggalkanmu, karena kamu sudah menancapku di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam," ucap Rangga dengan lirih.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya telah membuatmu seperti ini. Lebih baik seperti ini juga, daripada nantinya saya menghilang tanpa ada satupun kabar, yang tentu membuat Dilan menjadi lebih sedih daripada sekarang ini.", katanya sembari mengusap kepala Dilan.

"Jadi berhentilah menangis."

Rangga pun mengecup dahi sang kekasih.

"Dan ayo, kita berdansa di atas peraduan ini seakan dunia telah berhenti untuk menyaksikan balada terakhir kita berdua di kota ini, Dilan."

Dan Dilan pun terdiam, menghentikan isaknya; matanya terfokus dengan mata yang lain, yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Sebuah jeda yang tak panjang, namun berarti. Sesaat kemudian, si lelaki berambut ikal mulai menggerakkan mulutnya, dan berbisik kepada seorang yang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa ada perintah, wajah mereka saling berdekatan, menutup mata dan bercumbu dengan penuh kehangatan. Sambil memeluk Rangga, Dilan mencoba untuk menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rangga; dan seketika cumbuan itu terlepas.

"Ternyata, kamu nakal ya Dilan."

"Bukan Dilan kalau nakal, mas."

Sebuah basa-basi penuh cinta, berlanjut dengan ciuman mendalam dengan Rangga yang memulai. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Dilan dengan presisi, dan Dilan luluh akan itu. Karena luluhnya, punggung Dilan langsung melemas dan langsung merebah di atas kasur sembari dipeluk kekasihnya. Mereka terus menikmati pertukaran cinta di dalam mulut mereka yang bersatu, mengadu lidah dengan lincah dan bergairah.

Selepas itu, Rangga menatap Dilan dengan penuh cinta.

"Mas Rangga..."

"Dilan..."

Dengan perlahan, Rangga membuka kancing baju seragam Dilan, sehingga terlihatnya tubuhnya yang mulus, walaupun sudah banyak pertarungan yang ia libatkan pada dirinya. Polos.

"Rangga...", erangnya.

"Dilan, permataku..."

Rangga pun meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan perlahan, seperti meraba-raba sebuah benda langka yang sangat rapuh. Tentu saja, pria yang diraba tubuhnya itu merasakan tangan Rangga yang memabukkan pikirannya, yang membuat Dilan tersipu.

Mendaratlah lalu penjelajahan Rangga menuju dada. Wajah Dilan kembali memerah sembari melihat kekasihnya yang sangat fokus mengenali tubuhnya dan jiwanya yang mencinta. Rangga, yang mulai bernafas berat, memainkan puting Dilan. Sebuah desahan kecil kabur dari bibir Dilan.

"R-Rangga... Ah!"

Rangga pun berhenti dan langsung memandang Dilan dengan pipi yang merona pula.

"T-ternyata, kutarik ucapanku dulu. Kamu benar-benar imut."

"Mas Rangga! Aku jadi malu kan..."

Rangga menyentil puting kekasihnya.

"Ah! Rangga...."

"Hehe. Ternyata asik juga jahil ke kamu."

"Jangan bilang gitu ah. Maluku jadi nambah nanti."

Saat ini, Dilan terlihat sangat tidak seperti saat ia bertarung. Tunduk kepada Rangga. Mungkin bisa dikatakan jika sekarang ia bertarung dengan Rangga dalam hal berhubungan... spesial.

"Panas."

Rangga lalu melepaskan bajunya dan celananya sehingga yang masih dipakainya adalah celana dalamnya. Dilan pun hanya memandang Rangga kagum, dan jujur Dilan tidak pernah merasa lebih mabuk cinta lagi daripada sekarang. Di samping ia akan ditinggalkan, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah memori yang begitu penting dan hangat... yaitu saat ini.

"Mas Rangga, bantuin lepasin punyaku juga..."

Mendengar permohonan Dilan dengan nada menggoda, Rangga langsung tertawa kecil dan langsung membantu Dilan melepas celana sekolah sampai celana dalamnya.

"Mas! Ngga sampai segitu juga...!"

"Terserah saya dong, kamu kan yang minta tolong."

Dilan pun hanya bisa terdiam, karena otaknya yang sudah terisi dengan kabut panas tentang kejadian ini.

Rangga pun menyesuaikan badannya sehingga mukanya dekat pada panggul Dilan. Dilan pun terus memandangi kekasihnya seakan ia adalah dunianya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Rangga mulai menjilat apa yang ada di depannya; yang membuat Dilan mendesah lagi, dengan tangannya meremas seprai kasur dengan cengkeraman yang ringan.

Semakin intens dan semakin intens, Rangga mulai menjilat jari telunjuknya dan mulai menerobos perlahan menuju Dilan.

"Rangga-- ah-- s-sakit--", erangnya lagi terbata-bata.

"Tenang, lama-lama enak kok."

Desahan dan nafas berat Dilan terdengar sangat jelas di dalam kamar Rangga. Rangga tetap menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya, sembari membuat Dilan terbiasa.

Tak lama kemudian, suara yang terlepas dari bibir Dilan terdengar... erotis.

"Ah... R-Rangga..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau kamu..."

Dilan, dengan keerotisannya yang mulai timbul, memeluk Dilan dengan erat, seraya menghembuskan nafas berat yang hangat, dan sensual.

"D-Dilan...!"

Dan mereka mulai menyatu di dalam cinta.

.

.

Kala pertama berdansa di atas peraduan menjadikan peristiwa ini terukir di dalam kalbu sepasang kekasih di sebuah kamar di Bandung. Mereka merasakan kehangatan lahiriah yang menembus hingga ke dalam sukma, yang membuat pikiran mereka mabuk akan cinta.

Erangan Dilan terus terdengar dan terhisap menuju pendengaran Rangga, yang membuat pergerakannya makin cepat dan liar.

"Rangga-- Tidak.... J-jangan...!"

"Ada apa, Dilan...?"

"Aneh... A-ah... Panas... Enak... Rangga--"

Di tengah Dilan masih berucap, dengan nakalnya Rangga menghentakkan badannya ke Dilan.

"Ah!!", erangan manis dan menggairahkan keluar dari bibir Dilan.

Dan dengan tanpa basa-basi, Rangga langsung mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Rangga... Rangga...!", rintih Dilan, dan langsung memeluk Rangga dengan erat, tidak ingin pergi.

"Dilan...!"

Dan iringan dansa mereka berakhir dengan desahan yang paling erotis diantara mereka berdua, menandakan sebuah puncak dari performa mereka yang kian memukau; dengan Bandung sebagai saksi atas cinta mereka.

.

.

"Dilan."

"Iya, Rangga?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk melukai kamu. Jujur. Tapi fakta tidak bisa dibantah, iya kan? Jadi sekarang, untuk menaruh keyakinan pada Dilan, mas Rangga mau janji sama adik Dilan."

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Saya berjanji untuk tetap mencintai Dilan. Tidak ada yang lain."

Dilan pun bengong melihat Rangga. Setelah memproses kalimat Rangga, wajah Dilan kembali memerah, dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang akan selalu diingat olehnya.

"Tanpa janji pun, mas Rangga sudah milik Dilan seorang, bukan?"

Dilan pun tersenyum manis dan menatap Rangga dengan penuh perhatian.

Dan bibir mereka terikat sekali lagi, dengan tangan mereka saling berpegangan.

"Rangga. Aku rindu."

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo  
> thank you sudah baca ff pertamaku
> 
> hehe maafkan kalo ada salah kata atau benar kata(?)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> **Levin**


End file.
